An Odd Twist Of Fate
by Pricat
Summary: An old friend, Kitty Softpaws returns to Far, Far Away after many and Puss begins to fall in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay a story for the upcoming Puss in Boots movie which looks awesome in my opinion, which means the Shrek franchise is ending with a bang, but loving Kitty Softpaws at the moment.**

**This was inspired by a comment on DA about what happened to Kitty while Puss was with Shrek and the gang and I got inspired to write.**

**After many years, Kitty and Puss are reunited but have missed each other but begin to fall in love but Puss has hidden his present life with Ahrek and the others.**

**I hope Shrek fans like me who're eagerly awaiting Puss's movie enjoy.**

* * *

It was a clear night as somebody was approaching the forest, as it was a black and white feline with boots as she was tired but lonely after years of missing somebody so close to her but she'd something in her arms, as it was an infant who was adopted by her in her travels back to Far, Far Away, but it looked different from when she was younger but saw the Poison Apple Pub bringing back fond memories of the lufe she'd once had, as a thief and a rogue but knew Puss had changed.

But she smiled, bringing out a bag of coins from her boot, paying Mabel, but unaware hearing a familiar Spanish accented voice.

"Just give me the bottle, Mabel." he said as Kitty was curious.

She then approached him, but Puss spat out milk seeing her, remembering the fun they'd had the last time they were together.

"It's been a long time, senora." he said to her.

She nodded in reply, but didn't see anger or hate in his eyes but saw loneliness in her eyes but he had a room here, but he seemed happy being here, as he knew his amigos were preoccupied with their lives.

He then heard gentle mewing from the pouch on her back.

"She's very beauitful, Kitty.

Is she yours?" he asked her.

"Nada, Puss I rescued her from knights." she answered.

He then saw her faint, as he was worried, picking her up gently, as the infant cat with her was worried, as he brought them to his room, but placed her in his bed.

The infant was crying, as Puss picked her up, but feeding her milk.

"Ssh... little one, your Mami is taking a siesta." he whispered.

The young orange furred infant kitten relaxed, but he knew he and Donkey were supposed to be watching the triplets at the swamp but decided to take the infant with him, knowing the triplets would want to play with her, but left Kitty to sleep, as she was exhausted.

* * *

"Uncle Puss, who's that?

He looks cute." Farkle said as he and his siblings were playing with the kitten.

"It's a girl, guys.

Even Uncle Puss knows that." Felicia told them.

Puss laughed at the young female ogre's words, but Donkey noticed his amigo was quiet, but thinking about Kitty but hoping she was okay.

"Is it the girl from your stories, Uncle Puss?" Fergus asked.

"Si, I am.

She's here in town.

The kitten is hers.

She's asleep right now in my room." he told them.

Donkey was stunned, hearing about Kitty but understood, as his brother didn't have a girlfriend.

"Maybe you should bring her over.

She'd love it." he told him.

Puss smiled wistfully, knowing he hadn't told Kitty of his new life, but maybe she'd understand but was putting the triplets to bed but telling them a story about the old days, as Felicia liked hearing about Kitty, making Puss smile.

He hoped that Kitty would maybe want to be a part of his new life, but saw Kitty's adopted daughter falling asleep beside Felicia.

He then saw the door open, seeing Fiona enter but she was relieved seeing her and Shrek's kids were okay and was curious about the kitten but Puss scooped the kitten up.

"Thanks, Puss.

You're very good with them." she told him.

"Gracias, Fiona." he told her leaving.

* * *

Puss then returned to his room in the Poison Apple Pub, but saw Kitty asleep, as she was still asleep but his stomach was feeling odd, like he'd downed a dozen mojitos but he'd missed her after all this time.

He hoped that maybe this time, Fate would be kind but he yawned as he curled up beside Kitty.


	2. Meeting His Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope people like.**

**Kitty meets Puss's friends but stunned but very shy.**

**I hope people are enjoying.**

* * *

Kitty's eyes opened weakly, as she was tired from roaming through the lands but saw Puss climb through the window with food but smiled, as he blushed.

"You never change, Puss." she told him.

He laughed, knowing she was right but was sitting on the floor of the room but rubbing sleep from his eyes as he'd been tired from babysitting and bringing them food but she then climbed out of the bed, placing her black and white paws into boots.

He smirked as she took the hat from his head, but he yawned but she was eating and drinking milk, hearing a knock on the door, as she hid under the door, but saw Donkey enter full of energy as usual but heard Puss growl tiredly and angrily.

"What're you doing here, Donkey?" he said angrily.

"I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, senor." he said.

"I don't, Donkey.

I've been busy." he told him.

Donkey then left, as Kitty came out from under the bed, as the rumours she'd heard about her friend having ogro friends but smiled, knowing they must be very awesome if they were his friends.

"So it's true, Puss.

Your friends are very unique, senor.

But it's cool." she told him.

Puss gulped, as he knew he wanted Kitty to be part of his life but was going to the swamp later, as Kitty was curious and might be going with him.

He then was eating food but left the Poison Apple Pub but jumping over roofs as she smiled, following him to the swamp-.

She would like to meet his friends, as she entered the forest, remembering as kids, they'd run through it, climbing trees and sword fighting but was stunned, seeing Puss approach the swamphouse but Puss saw the others laughing, having fun.

"Hey senor, did Kitty follow you?" Donkey asked him.

The others saw the orange furred feline swordscat blush but Shrek was annoyed at Donkey for saying that, seeing the triplets with toy swords and wearing boots like Puss.

Kitty smiled watching the three young ogres as they were very cute, as she put her mask and gloves on and unsheathed her sword.

"Hola." she said as Shrek and Fiona were curious.

Puss smiled, knowing it was Kitty but she looked as awesome as she did years ago, as he began dueling with her, as the triplets were in awe watching them.

But Kitty lost her footing in mud, dropping her sword, cursing in Spanish making Puss smirk evilly.

"Admit defeat, senora?" he said removing her mask.

"Si, Puss." Kitty replied smirking.

"this is Kitty Softpaws." he said but Fiona saw she wasn't giving them eye contact.

Puss knew she was very shy, but saw her by herself, as Puss was worried about her.

He hoped she was okay as it wasn't like her.


End file.
